Main Quests/Act 2
Chapter 1: A New Mission * Momentary Peace and a New Journey, Part 1 * Momentary Peace and a New Journey, Part 2 * To Kamakura, Part 1 * To Kamakura, Part 2 * Unease, Part 1 * Unease, Part 2 * Mokusa Under Attack, Part 1 * Mokusa Under Attack, Part 2 * What Takes Priority, Part 1 * What Takes Priority, Part 2 Chapter 2: Darkness Looming over the World * Harajuku Revisited, Part 1 * Harajuku Revisited, Part 2 * Feeling Rushed, Getting Impatient, Part 1 * Feeling Rushed, Getting Impatient, Part 2 * What Happens Twice Will Happen Thrice, Part 1 * What Happens Twice Will Happen Thrice, Part 2 * At the End of a Long Journey, Part 1 * At the End of a Long Journey, Part 2 * The Truth Revealed Chapter 3: Time Limit * Clashing Thoughts and Feelings (1) * Clashing Thoughts and Feelings (2) * As Toji (1) * As Toji (2) * All We Can Do (1) * All We Can Do (2) * In the Nick of Time Chapter 4: Surprise Assault on the Origami Estate * The Operation Commences * Distraction Operation (1) * Distraction Operation (2) * Girl Hunt (1) * Girl Hunt (2) * An Overwhelming Impulse (1) * An Overwhelming Impulse (2) * B Team (1) * B Team (2) * Clearing the Way (1) * Clearing the Way (2) * An Unhappy Surprise (1) * An Unhappy Surprise (2) Chapter 5: In the Moonlight * A New Toji (1) * A New Toji (2) * Girls are a Precious Treasure (1) * Girls are a Precious Treasure (2) * Fighting to Unite (1) * Fighting to Unite (2) * The Price of Power (1) * The Price of Power (2) * At the End of a Struggle (1) * At the End of a Struggle (2) Chapter 6: The Fateful Toji * What Must be Done (1) * What Must be Done (2) * A Curse Called Farewell (1) * A Curse Called Farewell (2) * Tagitsuhime * The Truth Told * Conclusion (1) * Conclusion (2) Chapter 7: The Special Hazardous Waste Leakage Issue * Hope (1) * Hope (2) * The Voice of the People (1) * The Voice of the People (2) * Progress Report (1) * Progress Report (2) * Two Months Ago, on a Certain Battleground (1) * Two Months Ago, on a Certain Battleground (2) * Evening Bout (1) * Evening Bout (2) * Reassignment Order (1) * Reassignment Order (2) Chapter 8: The Mysterious Figure * Hiyori's Reflection (1) * Hiyori's Reflection (2) * What We Can Do (1) * What We Can Do (2) * Personnel Reinforcements (1) * Personnel Reinforcements (2) * Welcoming Party (1) * Welcoming Party (2) * The Hooded Toji Chapter 9: For Those Smiling Faces * Kaoru's Teachings (1) * Kaoru's Teachings (2) * Hard Work (1) * Hard Work (2) * Misunderstanding (1) * Misunderstanding (2) * Troubles * Attack (1) * Attack (2) * Gathering Chapter 10: The Three Goddesses * Identity * Tagitsuhime's Objective * Maki's Request * A Single Possibility * Namu Yakushi Kagemitsu Chapter 11: The Netherworld * At the Mouth of the Netherworld * Maki and Suzuka (1) * Maki and Suzuka (2) * Great Aradama "Kai" (1) * Great Aradama "Kai" (2) * To Be Burnt in Everyone's Memory (1) * To Be Burnt in Everyone's Memory (2) * A Rescue, a Promise, and Impatience Category:Game Content